


Отношения

by XMRomalia



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Dependence - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Дэн любил Джозефа сильнее всего на белом свете.





	Отношения

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано пару месяцев назад под впечатлением от фраз типа "любовьменяетчеловека". Потому что нет, не меняет.

В душе Даниэль всегда знал, что Джозефу плевать. Но что это знание против влечения, усиленного адреналином; глухой ярости от вида курицы-Мэри в баре, заигрывающей с юнцами так, будто за спиной нет брака, нет супруга и детей. Она улыбалась и ему самому, хмыкала что-то — а Даниэль был готов выплеснуть все содержимое поганого винного бокала на её блядский свитер. После — разбить о голову, ухватиться за пряди и протащить грязную шлюху по центру города, во все горло вопя, кто она на самом деле.  
  
Потому что она. Его. Не. Заслужила.  
  
Не делала для Джозефа все с такой отдачей; не дарила себя ему, как он дарил. Его глаза слезились в подобные моменты, душа кровоточила от чужой жесткости, от странного звериного удовлетворения на донышке взгляда, но он позволял Джозефу это, позволял все. Использовать свои собственные губы и рот так, будто они — вещь; будто он сам — вещь? Запросто. Подставляться и молчать, бросая через плечо вдохновлённый, влюбленный и полный надежды взгляд? Легко. Ведь это — веревки, зажимы, кляпы — просто игрушки, вещи для удовольствия. После них — минуты, порой часы чистого кайфа, где он чувствовал чужое сердцебиение, где он укладывал алую от прилива крови ладонь на чужую грудь — и улыбался дико от мысли, что она точно мак на белый снег уложенный. Прекрасна, особенно следы на ней — тонкие, налитые кровью.  
  
И они — подобно их встречам — не вечны.  
  
Он видел Джозефа каждый день, разумеется, но этого было недостаточно. Хотя бы потому, что в свободное время Дэн то и дело замечал любовника в обществе Мэри, и тот… улыбался. Улыбался возлюбленной супруге, целовал её в щеку, гладил ласково, любимо заправлял прядку за ухо.  
  
Теми же руками, что зарывались в его тёмные волосы часами ранее. Теми же ладонями, что утирали сперму с испачканного лица, с улыбки. Теми же пальцами, которые он так любовно обсасывал, надеясь, что однажды Джозеф поймет — никто не будет любить его больше, чем Даниэль; никто не будет отдаваться ему более самоотверженно, более влюбленно.  
  
— Ты мой единственный, — выдыхал он шепотом (будто покаяние в смертном грехе), стоя перед святым отцом на коленях, ластясь к его ладони подобно псине и не стыдясь этого. Вокруг — огонь, вокруг смерть жены и истерики дочери, а перед ним — взгляд цвета рая. Цвета мира и покоя, ради которых Дэн способен на все, осознавая, что никто не будет любить Джозефа так, как он.  
  
Но Кристиансену — солнечному, прекрасному, обожаемому — все же плевать.  
  
С каждым днем все больше; с каждым днем он все дальше, будто отстранялся не телом, но душой. Все жестче в сексе и все скупее на ласку; Даниэля это убивало, сжигало, он ведь надеялся, он ведь…  
  
— Думаю, нам стоит прекратить встречаться, — выдохнул Джозеф однажды, даже не глядя в покрасневшее, испачканное в следах греха лицо любовника. — Мэри тяготят наши отношения.  
  
Мэри — тупая дура, хотел сказать Даниэль, облизнув сухие губы.  
Мэри не заслужила тебя, не заслужила твоей любви — хотелось кричать ему, но в глотке сухо. В глотке целая пустыня, и перед глазами — фырк Роберта, его ненавидящий взгляд:  
  
«Вы заслуживаете друг друга, знаете?»  
  
 _Он всегда знал, что Джозефу плевать._  
  
«Вы заслуживаете».  
  
Но лишь в момент, когда Дэн одним жестом утирает лицо, подступает; целует отчаянно вовсе не отвечающего Кристиансена… он осознает, что надеялся. Всегда надеялся: с ним будет по-другому. С ним Джозеф найдет покой, бросит свою уродину-жену с дыркой, что шире Пещеры Ласточек после стольких-то родов; что у них все-все-все будет хорошо. Красиво. Как в сказках.  
  
— Джозеф, — он шепчет, ластится, просит. Надеется, чувствуя, как подступает к костям ребер могильный холод.  
  
Но изваянию в человеческом теле, ангелу во плоти смертной — нет дела. Джозефу все равно, и он улыбается своей коронной улыбкой; улыбается, отстраняя худые ладони, и в этой усмешке нет чувств. Совсем, и острая игла касается кромки сердца — были ли они вообще?..  
  
— Мы можем остаться друзьями, не так ли?  
  
Даниэль улыбался ломко, глотая всхлип. Глядя в глаза, и по щекам текли слёзы.  
  
— Да. Верно.  
  
Плевать? Не плевать. Он не Роберт, мать его, Смолл; он не сдастся, он добьется его, добьется чужой любви и взаимности…  
  
Даже если ради этого придется перерезать Мэри глотку.


End file.
